


I really like you [Fanvid]

by LokiJamieRui



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Bromance to Romance, Cute, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt Clint Barton, Jokes, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiJamieRui/pseuds/LokiJamieRui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in New York. Steve and Clint doing missions together. Steve Rogers having no a home, so Clint decides that Steve live with him. Their relationship becomes deeper relationship.<br/>Sharing laughs, assignment and memories. Finally they fall in love. [Fanvid]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really like you [Fanvid]

[Fanvid]

After the events in New York. Steve and Clint doing missions together. Steve Rogers having no a home, so Clint decides that Steve live with him. Their relationship becomes deeper relationship.  
Sharing laughs, assignment and memories. Finally they fall in love.

I hope that you like it :)

 


End file.
